Midnight Meter
by Arty B. Good
Summary: No sense of plot, no real purpose, just poetry. Poetry stolen from Rachel's secret notebook. Read it aloud and find that dynamic rhythm. Who knew that the lines in Rachel's notebook would be so fresh and…spunky?
1. Supreme

Disclaimer: The Kids Next Door does not belong to me. I do not own any stake in the Kids Next Door franchise. I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Kids Next Door television show. I do not make any money off this story. Any other non-canon characters, however, are mine.

Additional Disclaimer: If, for any reason, I should mention anything else that does not belong to me (for instance: songs, television shows, internet webpages, other franchise/brand names, etc.) I shall have you know that I hereby disclaim any ownership of said things. I do not make any money off of those things. I also do not condone anything criminal or unlawful.

I have discovered the Shift + Enter trick. My world was shaken, but now it's okay.

_= = = Here are excerpts from Rachel's notebook. Shh. Be quiet. If she catches us then it'll be our funerals. = = =_

"Supreme"

I am Supreme! This is my regime!  
>I will ream anyone who seeks to demean.<p>

I am joking, I am not.  
>Who knows? Take a shot.<br>If you're willing to mess  
>with this little miss,<br>then you better not miss,  
>and pray to your god that<br>you don't make me pissed.  
>Oh, you're too scared?<br>Then you are dismissed.

You think my bark is worse than my bite?  
>Alright.<br>Shape up and we'll duke it out tonight.

If you're lucky, I will take out the YIELD.  
>Or maybe you would rather I wield<br>a weapon more easily concealed?

Don't bother to shield,  
>you're easy to fight.<br>One minute in the field  
>and you're out like a light!<p>

Did you forget? I am Supreme!  
>All of this is my regime!<br>And I will ream anyone who seeks to demean.

_= = = Oh shoot, there she is! Hide! Don't worry, we'll read some more later. = = =_

Yes, I _do_ compete in Slams. It's fun.

- Arty


	2. The Shadow

"The Shadow"

I am.  
>I was.<br>I was the shadow that buzzed  
>in dark places with just cause.<br>I stole into the night:  
>stealing things, stealing people,<br>breaking things, breaking people.

Nothing was beyond my reach,  
>such gruesome lessons I could teach,<br>but those are not mine to preach.

I am a social pariah to the people who know,  
>I am the anti-messiah to the people I've shown,<br>I am a spotless leader to the ignorant masses,  
>I am incapable of making malicious passes.<p>

I am, I am, I am.  
>But I was.<br>I was once the shadow that buzzed.

* * *

><p>Dang, Rachel's being kind of dark in this one, huh? She could go for some cheering up. Whatcha think of it?<p>

- Arty


	3. Three Short Ones

"Tiger"

Ee-ni me-ni my-ni moe,  
>catch a tiger by the toe.<br>Man, you better let me go,  
>before I beat you to and fro!<p>

* * *

><p>"Sunglasses" Haiku<p>

Sunglasses are cool  
>But they hide your eyes from mine<br>They're not really cool

* * *

><p>"Roses"<p>

Roses are red,  
>Patton is green?<br>Is he sick?  
>Why is he just standing there and staring at me like that?<br>Whatever. He left.  
>Dangit, this poem is ruined.<p> 


	4. Cinderella's Revenge

Meter poem: 4 beat…mostly.

"Cinderella's Revenge"

Cinderella, dressed in yella,  
>went upstairs to kiss her fella.<br>Made a mistake, kissed a snake,  
>took 25 good doctors to make<br>Cinderella well again,  
>to feel good enough to wreak hell again,<br>and if this lesson is to take,  
>a concession I must make:<p>

Boys are awful.

Snakey's on the run for now,  
>with jagged halves of hearts in tow.<br>He'll grind them up, and snort them up,  
>to give him one last high.<br>His last summit, then he'll plummet,  
>and his ending will be nigh.<p>

Give me one good reason why  
>I should spare him; shouldn't tear him<br>limb from limb under cold eyes.  
>Tell me why I shouldn't care.<br>Is it 'cause he's got nice hair?  
>He's got style, skin is fair?<br>So I'll release him without fare?

That's not fair.

He thought to show his might,  
>that he might be proven right.<br>So I'll tail him and ensnare him  
>and I'll undo all his height.<p>

* * *

><p>It is important to note that these poems are not presented in chronological order. I just steal them from Rachel and post them. If I could talk to her about them, I would ask who the eff she is talking about. And I would ask why she is being so bloodthirsty.<p>

- Arty


	5. Stupid

"Stupid"

I do not miss you, not one bit.

I do not miss your stupid face,  
>I do not miss how you chased<br>bad guys down and beat them up,  
>or how you said "hey, wassup?"<p>

I cannot miss that look of yours,  
>that cocky, assured smile that floors,<br>all the girls you flashed it at.  
>You probably nailed them just like that.<p>

You creep.

Let me say "I hate."  
>So I don't bait<br>people to ask "do you miss?"  
>"Do you miss him?"<br>"Didn't you want to kiss him?"  
>"Didn't you once hold his hand?"<br>"Didn't you once rule the place  
>as his second-in-command?"<p>

You're so stupid.

Violins are stupid  
>all because you play one.<br>Your hair is stupid,  
>your eyes are stupid,<br>all because they're yours.

You're stupid and I don't miss you.

I can't miss you.

I shouldn't miss you.

I am so stupid.

* * *

><p>I'm guessing her friendship with Fanny rubbed off on her with in this one. I wish you guys could see the page this poem's written on. It's got angry red scribbles all over it. Stick-figure drawings of horrible accidents. One of them has been scribbled over with red, orange and yellow crayon, like he's on fire.<p>

Stay classy,  
>-Arty<p> 


	6. Girl Power

"Girl Power" after "Syllables" by Eminem

It's not about girl power anymore, it's about getting a man and holding onto him

If I have to dumb myself down just to get a good date  
>then I'll wait<br>'till I can just be me, see  
>I have better things to be<br>than walk around as if I want to get it  
>and act like I ain't got an ounce of wit.<br>Spanking it, leading boys on and…yeah.  
>But all these other girls are buying into it,<br>"_Oh this my boy, and I'm his girl!  
>It's the only thing that validates,<br>and you better get it, don't hesitate  
>or else we'll just have to denigrate!"<em>  
>So I'm sitting here wondering why<br>Everyone's crazy over these guys.  
>What are you girls even planning to do?<br>Maybe there's something you're desperate to lose?  
>Bet you can't wait 'till we're all using booze<br>and then you're all playing with tools.  
>When all that counts is the name of your man,<br>I have to emphasize on who I AM.

But also emphasize my lips and the shake of my hips  
>because nothing else matters but how low I can dip<br>I'm not supposed to be cultured beyond a brand name  
>buy me shoes and a purse and that's the end of the game<br>New frame and suddenly I'm in the sack,  
>on my back, waiting for you to give me the smack<br>Disgusting? Duh, and you're queasy now,  
>Twelve year-olds are not supposed to get ploughed.<br>Yet I'm expected to paint my face  
>bare some skin and ace<br>a walk at a pace  
>too fast in heels<br>and work for some bills  
>because that's how it is on television<br>and in lyrics and that makes the decision.  
>No room for me to make a revision<br>and where in the world is the parental supervision?  
>It's skewed! It's allowed in the name of Girl Power<br>Self esteem is cheap enough to be bought by the hour  
>and you all don't have the sense to cower?<p>

The world at large is telling me  
>through song and dance and big budget movies<br>"_Girls are not supposed to be gutsy  
>Not supposed to dream of their own degree<br>salary, or of being a franchisee."_  
>The only thing granted to us, it seems<br>are dreams that are tethered to kitchen apron seams  
>So let me brush up on my Stepford smile<br>while they tell me how to be docile  
>and I'll try to stomach all this bile.<br>Choose between the apron or a stripper pole?  
>I think I'll jump down a different rabbit hole.<p>

[Chorus]  
>(Wait, girl, look!)<br>Hey girl, he loves you  
>And you love him too<br>But prove it, there's no limit  
>you love him<br>and he loves you too  
>Let him take everything from you<p>

I'm single, so I must be gay?  
>Maybe boys are repelled by how much I weigh?<br>They can't keep up with the words that I say?  
>My single status is to be my greatest dismay?<br>There's a different feminine image I'm try'na portray  
>one that isn't clingy or prone to cra-zay.<br>Its popularity's been put on delay  
>so social issues could be led astray<br>and slaughtered in foul play  
>but I'm going to bring it back today.<br>I'm a creator, destroyer, innovator  
>rising to challenges to make me greater<br>the debater, and now you're calling me a traitor  
>What's that, hater?<br>That attitude won't serve you later.  
>The words you spit akin to a one year-old's<br>and now you're told, step off before you get sold  
>I never said I wasn't ice cold.<p>

The only reprieve is a man  
>so you better catch one if you can.<br>Might want to emphasize your looks and neglect your books  
>and maybe that boy'll give you the looks<br>to signal you to cast your hooks  
>into him. Now you have the ticket<br>to your every whim  
>priorities are looking very grim<br>and your IQ's going dim.  
>I can't stand to see you all going soft in the head<br>Can't stand to see this movement dropping dead  
>Can't see why rabidity is oh-so cool<br>And to the girls who are hip, do you have to be cruel?  
>There has to be a change in rules.<p>

Renegades reliant on each other  
>Defiant of the cover that smothers<br>our dreams. Rediscover how supergiant  
>our plans used to be, roll with me<br>we can be two or three  
>or three thousand<br>Together we can still make a stand  
>Can command, withstand, expand<br>our influence. Defense will turn into offence.  
>We can make the world see sense.<p>

[Chorus]  
>But hey girl, he loves you<br>And you love him too  
>just prove it, there's no limit<br>you love him  
>and he loves you too<br>Let him take everything from you

It's not about girl power anymore  
>It's not about girl power anymore<br>It's about getting a man, getting a man  
>It's about getting a man, getting a man<br>A hot, hot, hot man  
>and holding onto him<br>A hot, hot, hot man  
>and holding onto him<br>Nobody gives a damn about Feminism, Femimanism, whatever it is  
>All that matters is your looks, your clothes and the makeup you wear<br>Now get out there and get a goddamn boyfriend.

* * *

><p>RACHEL, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, I DON'T EVEN- she's rather sarcastic at times in this piece, which is weird, because she is only twelve and might not even know what sarcasm is yet. Then again, Rachel's always been pretty smart.<p>

It is common for poets to write pieces inspired by the work of other writers. This is the case here. It is common for such pieces to be humorous. Is this the case here too? If anything it's very tongue-in-cheek.

This was inspired by several songs. Specifically "Stupid Girls" by P!nk (I can't believe it's spelled that way) and "One of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne. And also, gender politics. It was stupid difficult to write, because I don't write rap and I had to hold back on my ghetto-speak a bit. Try and hope and wish as hard as I might, ghetto!Rachel does not exist, so I won't even try to pull that off.

I think that this might make a really good performance piece after some extra tweaking has been made (for instance, the last chunk of the piece wouldn't be necessary). If any of you want to perform this at a Spoken Word open mic, then go for it. Please let me know how it goes.

-Arty


	7. Love Letter

Here's a letter I found. I'm posting it for all the shippers and the lurkers and the reviewers to say thanks for checkin' me out and stuff and waiting for me through the hiatus.

* * *

><p>Open form poem: No meter<p>

"Love Letter"

Dear You,

The human chest was never meant to open like a clam,  
>But these guys line up with knives and without a damn<br>And have at it with my sternum like it should.  
>As if it'd open like a purse and the wallet would<br>Hold all the riches in the world.  
>Nevermind the blood curdling<br>In my veins.

The human chest was never meant to open like a clam.  
>It's shut tight against them as they chip me away in drams.<p>

They could kiss me,  
>But I won't kiss back.<br>Display me in the window,  
>But I won't act back.<br>No one will ever make  
>Me react like that.<p>

And so under this sweatshirt I've got marks.  
>Stitches and scars, they are black and blue and raw<br>They are ugly, they are the worst, and I am done.  
>Done with everything.<br>And then you step up and instead of a pick, you bring a marker.  
>Present your own chest,<br>X it with a flick of your wrist,  
>Say, "here, have mine."<br>But then I never had the time.  
>Or maybe you were too good to be true.<br>I was running from the mess that you'd do  
>to me. But when I came back, there you were again.<br>Waiting.

"Here, have mine. Yours is sacred."

You are so good, it is irrational.  
>So show me how ugly you can be.<br>What are the issues  
>That make your skin fine tissue?<br>What makes you snap?  
>What makes you buckle?<br>And how do you buckle  
>Your snapped parts down?<br>Turn your frown into a smile  
>And make life worthwhile<br>Again? How?

I ask because you come with ice and balm for me  
>Take out the stitches – make it tickle where it once hurt to be<br>And prove that the chest is not a clam.  
>So I can't help but give a damn<br>For you.

Keep that heart buried in that chest  
>But I'll sign over that x.<p>

Love,  
>Rachel<p>

* * *

><p>Cute in a gruesome sort of way, I guess. It's a work in progress by the looks of it, but I just want to know who the heck this is for. Urgh, Rachel! Who are you writing to?<p>

[OOC Soapbox Time] This poem was written in response to widespread male entitlement and the damage it does. Male entitlement, in this case, is about how most people think a girl should be with a particular boy because he "deserves" her the most. I haven't seen it a lot in this fandom (or perhaps I'm not looking in the right places for it) but I see it in other fandoms. It should never be about who "deserves" the girl the most because she's not some prize. At the end of the day, it should be up to the girl to pick who she wants (if she wants anyone at all) and even if everyone and their dog disagrees vehemently with her choice, there should still be respect for her decision. [Steps off Soapbox]


End file.
